1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric coupling device, and more particularly to an electric coupling device including a circuit breaker having a memorized spring blade for switching off an electric circuit when overheated or when overloaded and having a reset member for resetting and for easily switching on the electric circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric coupling devices, such as sockets, plugs, or the like are provided for coupling various electric facilities to electric power sources, and comprise one or more socket openings and one or more conductor terminals or prongs for electrically coupling to the electric facilities and the electric power sources.
For safety purposes, one or more fuses will be provided and coupled to or between the electric facilities and the electric power sources for automatically terminating or switching off the electric circuit when overheated or when overloaded.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,473 to Cheng et al. discloses one of the fuse holders having a cartridge fuse for coupling between the electric facilities and the electric power sources and the cartridge fuse will be burned out when overheated or overloaded, for preventing the electric facilities from being damaged by such as overheating or overloading. However, once the cartridge fuse is burned out, another cartridge fuse is required to be provided and prepared and engaged into the fuse holder again, and it is time consuming and complicated to replace or to change the cartridge fuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,367 to Serr et al. discloses a typical electric plug having an integral circuit breaker or over0current protection means. The breaker is sold by Mechanical Products, Inc. of Jackson, Mich. As the 2000 series. However, the breaker is expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric coupling devices.